His Eminence
"His Eminence" is an unnamed, reptilian creature and the main antagonist of the Detentionaire series. He is the leader of The Council, and members of it tend to refer to him only by his title. History Prior to the series start The Creature that would only be known as His Eminence was just one of many of his kind that were trying to escape extinction during the start of the last ice age. He, alongside the other reptilian creature, was tasked with freeing the others when the time came and was preserved separately from the others towards this end. He was freed from the pod the first time that the Pyramid opened 112 years prior to the series start, his companion was not as lucky. The group responsible consisted of Alexander Nigma and his students Art Wurst, Elizabeth Mann, Maxwell Finnwich and one only known as Ping opened it. Realizing their mistake Alexander tried to trap the creature back inside the pyramid with the aid of The Red Tazelwurm but instead only succeeded in entombing himself alive inside the millennium old tomb. The creature subsequently marked the four students down to their DNA granting each of them a powerful link to the Pyramid that in turn granted each of them special powers and under his guidance would go onto to found what would become Mann, Wurst and Finnwich. Ping left the group when he realized that His Eminence's plans were to over throw humanity and reinstate his own kind as the dominant race. Regardless he went to live at their future military-esque base Coral Grove while he waited 112 years for his plan to go into motion. Season 2 One of his rare trips outside of the faux resort town was when he, accompanied by The Council, went to see Veronica Victoria's demonstration of her improved hypnotizing song that she claimed could make anyone who listened to it their brainwashed slave. Her demonstration was soundly ruined when Lee Ping, someone who is immune to the process, snapped his peers out of the trance and Veronica was taken away to be imprisoned. Season 3 His Eminence was spotted with the bulk of the Council when one of it's members was trying and failing to reopen the pyramid, sacrificing a small legion of Cleaners in the process. Season 4 His Eminence had Lee un-expelled claiming that he didn't want him to be expelled for no good reason. He also revealed to fellow Council member The Serpent that the Pings are his biological family and that Cassandra took him away from them as an infant, a story that the Serpent would later confirm to be true and lead him to seek revenge and being captured by Cassandra McAdams. After much pestering, his Eminence finally told Cassandra McAdams the whole story behind what happened 112 years earlier over a pitcher of lemonade, on the condition that the Serpent is released immediately. However Cassandra double crossed him having no intention of letting him fulfill his plans to reinstate his kind as the dominant race. Unfortunately he reveals himself as being fully in control. Realizing that the Ping bloodline is the key to his plan he seeks to capture Lee Ping who is loose in the base whom also has the Key needed to work the Pyramid. Luckily after a hectic struggle with Cassandra he is Crystalized and his plans put to an end for the time being. Quotes * "Mmm. To think a glass full of sour lemons could be so sweet?" - ''"Date With Destiny" * ''"Our world was in trouble... The ice age, was our doom. Everything died. The survivors went underground. And I was chosen to be awakened at just the right time." * Cassandra "You do know your ancestors swung from vines." * Lee "I'm like you. I just want to go home. I need two things. Something you have... and you." Trivia *His Eminence is the tallest member of the Council. *He is the only as of Revenge Of The Cycle Killers not revealed Council member. **He is finally revealed, as well as his backstory, in Mannifestum Rising. *He carries a walking stick, and wears a dark blue greatcoat and has long brown hair, two small ears and has brownish-orange skin colour. ( *He is the oldest member of the Council as confirmed in "Mannifestum Rising". Gallery Detentionaire 52 flashback.PNG|His Eminence after being released from the pod. Overlord.PNG 6666666.JPG 4444444.JPG 44444.JPG 3.JPG 999999.JPG 99999.JPG 7777.JPG eminence1.jpg eminence2.jpg eminence3.jpg eminence4.jpg eminence5.jpg eminence6.jpg eminence7.jpg eminence10.jpg eminence11.jpg eminence12.jpg eminence12.jpg eminence13.jpg eminence14.jpg eminence15.jpg eminence16.jpg eminence17.jpg eminence18.jpg eminence19.jpg eminence20.jpg eminence9.jpg Appearances Season 2 *The Dance Part 2 (Silhouette only) Season 3 *Clogspiracy (Silhouette only) *Misadventures In Babysitting (Silhouette only) *Pyramid Scheme (Silhouette only) Season 4 *Serpent Strike *Band Of Heroes *Mannifestum Rising (First full appearence) *Date With Destiny Category:Characters Category:Council Members Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Coral Grove Category:Antiquis Triangulum Category:Deceased